Leben
by Kasumy-Chan
Summary: Das wird eine kleine Mini-One Shot Sammlung werden. Kleine Storys, nichts besonderes, einfach nur, was mir gerade so durch den Kopf geht. Es wird von jedem Rating etwas dabei sein, ich werde es jedoch noch vermerken. Etwas später wird auch M für Sex auftauchen. R/Julie, Rulie.
1. Chapter 1

Schluchzend und mit hastigem Atem schreckte R aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
Was zum...  
Noch komplett verwirrt hatte er sich in seinem Bett aufgesetzt. Die Bettdecke lag zusammengeknüllt neben ihm auf dem Boden und das Kissen lag am Fußende des Bettes.  
Vor lauter Euphorie darüber endlich wieder zu leben, wieder Dinge zu spüren hatte er eine Sache vergessen. Es gab auch negative Emotionen. Sein erster Herzschlag war mittlerweile 10 Tage her, die Schusswunde in seiner Schulter begann schon zu heilen. Aber bisher hatten ihn unschöne Gefühle ausser dem brennenden Schmerz seiner Wunden die er nun spüren konnte witestgehend verschont.  
Der Alptraum der ihn heimgesucht hatte, war erschreckend intensiv und grauenhaft gewesen. Eiskalter Angstschweiss stand auf seiner Stirn und seine Wangen waren feucht von seinen Tränen. Julie war weg gewesen. Horden von Boneys waren über sie hergefallen, hatten sie vor seinen Augen zerfleischt und er hatte nichts tun können. Nur regungslos und stumm an der Seite liegen können, wie die Leiche die er vor kurzem noch war. Dann hatte man ihn in einem Sarg die Erde hinabgelassen und die Erde über ihm zugeschaufelt.  
Ächzend liess R seinen Kopf nach vorne in seine Hände kippen. Seine Lunge brannte unangenehm, er hatte gar nicht realisiert das er seinen Atem angehalten hatte.  
Der rasende Herzschlag in seiner linken Körperhälfte war auch recht unangenehm, da sich sein Brustkorb anfühlte als würde er gleich platzen.  
Aber das war okay, es bedeutete das er am Leben war.  
Schmerz bedeutet Leben. Schmerzen waren gut. Leben bedeutete Julie an seiner Seite.  
Julie? R zog die Nase hoch und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zur Tür. Hatte die sich gerade bewegt? So genau konnte er es nicht sagen, es war viel zu dunkel.  
"R?", kam es leise von der Zimmetür.  
"Julie?" Himmel, seine Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen und zitterte erbärmlich. Unsicher atmete er tief ein um sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe dich rufen hören." Es klang besorgt. Im stockdunkeln Zimmer konnte er so gut wie gar nichts erkennen. Höchstens die schwarzen Schemen der Tür die sich farblich minimal in der Nuance von den Tapezierten Wänden abhob konnte er ausmachen.  
Kurz konnte man den Klang nackter Füße auf dem Parkett hören, dann senkte sich die Matratze neben ihm ab als Julie sich neben ihn setzte. "R?" Julie streckte ihre Hand nach seiner Stirn aus, verfehlte ihn jedoch in der Dunkelheit und strich nur kurz über seine Wange. Erst so fand sie den Weg über seine feuchte Wange hinauf zu seiner nassgeschwitzten Stirn. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein. "Gute Güte R. Weinst du?" Ihr Flüstern klang aufrichtig erschrocken.  
"Nicht... mehr.", schaffte er es zu sagen. "Es war nur ein Alptraum."  
Eine kühle, zitternde Hand legte sich über ihre warme.  
"Ich erinnere mich das es sowas gibt. Ich habe nur nicht daran gedacht das es so bald passiert." Jetzt als Julie neben ihm in der Dunkelheit saß fiel es ihm viel leichter sich zu beruhigen. Zwar war seine Stimme immer noch etwas brüchig, aber sein Herzschlag schien wieder im normalen Bereich zu pochen. Kurz hörte er gar nichts, dann zog Julie ihre Hand zurück. Kurzes rascheln von Kleidung.  
"Wo ist deine Decke?"  
"Ich glaube sie ist aus dem Bett gefallen."  
"Dein Kissen ist ja auch weg?", murmelte sie, als sie nach der Bettdecke fingerte und zu sich hochzog. Doch das hatte R sich schon ertastet und in den Rücken gestopft. "Noch etwas länger und du wärst selbst aus dem Bett gefallen, Mensch." R konnte hören das sie grinste.  
"Ja, vielleicht...", schmunzelte er.  
Julie schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante ins Bett hinein und warf die Bettdecke über sich. Mit den nackten Füßen trat sie das Ende schnell von sich weg und warf so die Decke über R und sich selbst. Sanft aber bestimmt zog sie seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen. Sie musste gar nichts sagen, er verstand auch so, vollkommen ohne Worte.  
Zufrieden bettete er seine Wange auf ihrer Brust, genoss den kratzigen Stoff ihres Schlafhemds auf der Haut und lies sich bereitwillig in ihre warme Umarmung schmiegen.  
"In Zukunft musst du leiser um Hilfe schrein, sonst schmeisst dich mein Vater aus dem Haus und du kannst alleine zusehen wo du lebst bis dein Körper sich erholt hat." Leise lachte sie in sein Ohr und kraulte weiter seine Kopfhaut mit den Fingerspitzen. Einzelne Haare verfingen sich immer wieder unter ihren kurzgeschnittenen Fingernägel und befreiten sich gleich darauf wieder. Beruhigend sanft.  
Eine ganze Weile lang lagen sie so da, sagten nichts zu dem anderen und waren einfach nur beieinander.  
"Hey, R. Du weißt, das dir nichts passiert, ja?", flüsterte Julie zärtlich in sein Ohr. "Du bist hier sicher." Er nickte nur sachte, seine Mundwinkel bei den liebevoll gehauchten Worten nach oben gezogen, die Augen wieder ruhig geschlossen.  
Ja, sie beschützen sich gegenseitig, nicht wahr? Selbst bei banalen Dingen wie einem Alptraum.  
So schlief er irgendwann wieder ein, lauschte dabei dem beruhigenden Geräusch ihres Herzschlags.

John würde ihn morgen umbringen wenn er sah das seine Tochter bei ihm im Bett lag.


	2. Chapter 2

Der höllisch stechende Schmerz zog sich durch R's Wade entlang, nach oben in seine Muskeln, direkt in den Oberschenkel.

Am liebsten hätte er es "nutzloser Fleischlappen" genannt, aber man war ja optimistisch nicht wahr?

Keuchend hielt er sich am Treppengeländer fest. Er wollte doch nur hinauf ins Badezimmer gehen, Himmelherrgott nochmal. Seit er wieder lebte, hatte er auch wieder diesen, doch leicht lästigen Drang, hin und wieder die Toilette zu benutzen. Und jetzt hinderten ihn seine noch sehr eingeschränkten Funktionen wieder daran.

Oh, er wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen, keineswegs. R war so dankbar wie man es nur sein konnte, für seine zweite Chance, dafür, das er wieder lebte.

Sein Körper zeigte jedoch schmerzlich, wie tot er davor gewesen ist. Die einfachsten Bewegungen waren mit höllischen Schmerzen verbunden, er war nach kleinen Handgriffen oder Bewegungsabläufen schon aus der Puste und das Sprechen und Lachen hatte zur Folge, das er verdammt schnell heiser wurde.

Am Anfang, als er sich noch von seiner Schusswunde erholen sollte, war ihm das alles noch nicht so bitter aufgestosen. Aber da lag er auch die meiste Zeit im Bett, ließ sich von einem Arzt überwachen und hatte immer gebannt auf den Herzmonitor der seltsamen Maschine gestarrt, der seinen Puls und andere Wichtige Körperfunktionen überwachte.

Die Ärzte waren absolut überfordert gewesen, diese Blicke die sie ihm zuwarfen als Julies Vater ihn den Ärzten mit den Worten, er sei ein wiederbelebter Zombie überließ... Unglaube und Angst.

Ein toter Körper, der auf einmal aufhörte seinen Verwesungsprozess fortzuführen und wieder begann richtig zu arbeiten.

Er war wie das der viel besungene rosa Elefant. Ein Mysterium, das die Ärzte verstehen wollten.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte R sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und erklomm zwei weitere Stufen. Dann blieb er wieder stehen. Das war doch ein Witz. Wie auf Komando gluckerte sein Magen unheilverkündend. Das tat er auch andauernd.

Essen war ja jetzt auch so eine Sache.

Nicht das er nicht vorher auch gegessen hatte, dieses Essen bestand zwar zu 80 Prozent aus Menschenfleisch und der Rest waren Gehirn da er zu sich genommen hatte, aber das hat er nicht verdauen müssen. Es trieb ihn einfach an, während es in seiner toten Bauchhöle vergammelte, bis er neues brauchte. Wie Benzin ein rostiges Auto antrieb.

Jetzt hatte sein Magen richtig etwas zu tun. Und vertrug weitaus nicht alles. Das man sich übergeben konnte, hatte er längst vergessen, bis er seine dritte Mahlzeit in seinem lebenden Zustand im Krankenbett auf seiner Bettdecke wiedergefunden hatte. Es war ihm so peinlich gewesen, das er den jungen Mann der ihm beim saubermachen half angefleht hatte ja Julie nichts davon zu erzählen.

Frustriert nahm er wieder drei Stufen. Sehr schön, jetzt fehlten nur noch 5 Stufen. Oder 6? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Eins, zwei, drei... Vier? Oder kam jetzt doch schon sieben?

Ah.

Das hatte er ganz vergessen.

Rechnen, Lesen, Schreiben, das war bei ihm vergleichbar wie das Niveau eines Kindergartenkindes. Er kannte zwar noch einige Buchstaben, aber das aneinanderreihen fiel ihm unglaublich schwer. Un die Logik des rechnens war zwar irgendwie noch da, aber gleichzeitig verschwand es genau so schnell wieder.

Frust. Das alles frustrierte ihn. Natürlich, er lebte, er war bei Julie, sie war an seiner Seite, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich mit seinem nur halb Funktionierendem Körper und vergessenen Dingen aus dem Alltag wie ein Kleinkind. Julie hatte schon dauernd ein Auge auf ihn. Er fühlte sich dadurch so... halbwertig. Und das frustrierte ihn mindestens genau so.

Emotionen. Diese waren noch so unkontroliert, das Nora ein paar Witze über eine "Menopause" oder "Schwangerenhormone" gemacht hatte.

Er war einfach nur knallrot geworden.

Gestern war er komplett grundlos in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er hatte keinen Grund, es war nichts passiert, er lag nachts in seinem Bett, starrte hoch an die Decke und auf einmal spürte er wie es nass an seinen Schläfen hinabrann und sein Brustkorb von heftigen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt wurde. Und heute morgen hatte er Julie eine ganze Weile mit solch einem übertriebenen Glücksgefühl beim Tee kochen betrachtet, das er sich schon richtig lächerlich vorgekommen war.

Er atmete tief durch, nahm die letzen Treppenstufen und hob ziemlich genervt und ohne viel Elan seine Arme leicht nach oben und wisperte ein leises "Yay." als er sich endlich zum Badezimmer begeben konnte.

Prüfend sah er sich im Spiegel an, nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte. Seine Haut hatte endlich wieder eine gesunde, rosa Farbe. Natürlich, er war zwar noch sehr blass, aber nicht mehr grau und seine Lippen waren wieder kräftig hellrot und nicht mehr mit dieser seltsamen lila-braunen Farbe durchzogen. Was hatte Nora gesagt? Heiß sähe er aus. Er verstand zwar nicht genau was an ihm "heiß" war, denn ausser der gesunden Körperwärme war er nicht weiter erhitzt, aber sie hatte nur gekichert als er sie fragte was sie damit gemeint hat. Also hatte er auch nicht weiter gefragt. Er hatte mittlerweile begriffen das Nora einen sehr eigenständigen Humor hatte. Meistens einen sehr versauten der selbst Julie manchmal die Schamesröte in die Wangen trieb.

"R?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue öffnete er die Türe und sah Julie die Treppe hochkommen.

"R, kommst du? Dad kommt jeden Moment und das Abendessen steht schon auf dem Tisch."

Er blinzelte leicht. Julie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern ab, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen sehr kurzen, aber sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Du sollst doch noch nicht alleine die Treppen hoch.", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen und knabberte leicht an seiner Unterlippe.

Er wusste keine Antwort darauf, also zuckte er nur kurz mit der Schulter.

"Zucker.", grinste sie und verdrehte die Augen.

Sein Frust und Ärger war in dem Moment wie weggeblasen. Wie immer, wenn sie ihre Finger hinten in die Haare seines Hinterkopfes vergraben hatte und leise Dinge gegen seinen Mund wisperte.

Seine Lieblingsemotion nahm die Überhand und erfüllte ihn.

Er liebte es, wieder am Leben zu sein. Er liebte seine schmerzenden Glieder, er liebte es Lesen, Schreiben und anständiges Rechnen wieder zu lernen, er liebte es das er einen wieder einsetzenden Bartwuchs hatte und sich bald rasieren musste auch wenn R keine Ahnung hatte wie das ging und wo er es lernte und er liebte es ihren weichen Körper gegen seinen angespannten Brustkorb gelehnt zu spüren.

Und vor allem liebte er diese unglaubliche Frau.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, danke für euer Feedback. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es wirklich schon Nachfragen für deutsche WB FFs gibt, ich war positiv überrascht als ich gesehen habe, das man meine FF kommentiert hat.

Vielen lieben Dank. Habt Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

* * *

„R?"

Er brummelte etwas. „Hm?"

„Bist… bist du noch wach?"

„…Ja.", die Stimme klang sehr unsicher und verschlafen

„Ich habe dich geweckt, oder?", hauchte Jule leise und sah im Dunkeln zu R hoch. Sie konnte sein Gesicht im fahlen Mondschein nur schemenhaft ausmachen.

„Nein, hast du… ja doch, aber das ist nicht schlimm." Ein herzhaftes Gähnen. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er verwirrt. Sonst war er es immer, der Probleme hatte zu schlafen. Hing wohl damit zusammen, dass sein Körper vor vier Monaten es nicht gewohnt war überhaupt zu schlafen. Etwas lästig, aber sein Schlafzyklus war schon weitaus regelmäßiger als zu Anfang.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf etwas, so dass sie wieder bequem an seiner Schulter lag, die Nase gegen seine Halsbeuge gedrückt. „Ich weiß nicht…" Es raschelte leise als sie nach der Bettdecke griff und sie weiter über ihre beiden Körper zog. Die letzen Nächte war sie regelmäßig in sein Zimmer geschlichen und ohne ein Wort unter seine Bettdecke gekrochen. Und er hatte es ohne ein Wort geduldet.

Es war angenehm mit ihr in einem Bett zu schlafen, fand R. Sie war immer so warm und hatte diese Angewohnheit sanfte Küsse an seinem Hals zu verteilen, wenn sie kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Ziemlich Träge und feuchte Küsse, bis sie ihre Nase an die Stelle unter seinem Ohr rieb, einmal tief seufzte und dann einschlief. Morgens schlich sie sich zwar wieder genau so leise aus seinem Zimmer heraus, damit ihr Vater sich nicht doch noch dazu entschied ihn zu erschießen, aber er genoss diese Momente mit ihr unglaublich.

Nicht das ihm jemals in den Sinn gekommen wäre, sie wieder aus seinem Bett zu werfen.

Oh, diese Bezeichnung klang immer noch seltsam auf seinen Lippen. Sein Bett. Sein Zimmer. Es standen zwar nur dieses Bett, Eine Kommode in die er seine liebsten Sammelstücke aus dem Flugzeug untergebracht hatte und ein Schrank darin, in dem sich mittlerweile Wechselklamotten für ihn befanden, aber es war Seins. Ein komplett anderes Gefühl, als das was er in seiner Boing 747 gesammelt hatte. Ein richtiges Zuhause.

John war anfangs alles andere als begeistert gewesen und das Misstrauen R gegenüber war immer noch nicht geschwunden. Er bedachte ihn immer mit diesem harten, ungläubigen Blick, als würde R ihn gleich anfallen, zerfleischen und sein Hirn als Frühstücksshake ausschlürfen. Aber auch das ließ mittlerweile etwas nach

Irgendwie hatte er mittlerweile wohl akzeptiert dass er mit seiner Tochter eine Beziehung hatte. Auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich nicht gefiel.

Und er konnte es sogar verstehen. John war kein schlechter Mensch, im Gegenteil. Er hatte einfach Angst, das seiner Tochter etwas passierte. Er hatte seine Frau verloren, viel Schlimmes erlebt und wollte die Menschen die er liebte und die ihm wichtig waren nur schützen.

R würde es bei seinen Kindern genau so machen.

Woah, Moment, woher kam der Gedanke jetzt? Soweit waren Julie und er noch lange nicht. Aber irgendwie war der Gedanke auch ganz nett. Mal sehen, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren. Nichts überstürzen, Cowboy.

„Nora hat gesagt, dein deine Körperfunktionen sich mittlerweile kaum noch von denen, eines komplett gesunden Menschen unterscheiden.", murmelte sie schließlich. „Das ist unglaublich."

„Ja, ich kann es selbst noch nicht ganz begreifen." Wie aus Reflex fasste er sich an die Brust und kontrollierte den leichten und stetigen Herzschlag den er dort spüren konnte.

Manchmal merkte er noch, das besonders sein Verdauungssystem noch nicht ganz mitmachte. Viele Nahrungsmittel vertrug er einfach nicht, ihm wurde verdammt schnell übel und was das für Nebenwirkungen mit sich zog waren ihm schlicht und ergreifend peinlich, aber Julie tat immer als würde sie gar nichts hören. Das beruhigte ihn immer.

„Endlich wieder am Leben…", flüsterte sie tonlos. Ihre Hand legte sich über seine.

R entging der seltsame Unterton nicht. „Alles okay? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir."

Julie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte leicht. „Ich denke nur manchmal an den Tag an dem wir uns getroffen haben, als du mich mitgenommen hast und dann muss ich daran denken, was alles seit dem passiert ist." Sie verstummte und wirkte plötzlich sehr nachdenklich.

„Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass alles zusammenfällt. Das die Seuche wieder ausbricht und es keine Heilung mehr gibt. Das die Welt, noch bevor sie wirklich anfing sich zu erholen wieder zu Grunde geht. Das ich dich irgendwann dadurch verliere."

Das letzte hatte sie sehr, sehr leise ausgesprochen.

R blickte erschrocken auf ihren Haarscheitel. Darüber machte sie sich tatsächlich Gedanken? Er dachte ja auch viel nach, aber er blickte mittlerweile zu positiv in die Zukunft, als das ihn das bedrücken könnte.

R verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schulter und drückte sie fester an sich. "Das macht dir richtig Sorgen, habe ich Recht?"

Er spürte nur ein klägliches Schulterzucken.  
"Seit Mom gestorben ist und die Seuche total ihren Höchststand erreicht hat, ging es nur noch bergab und ich habe Angst, das es wieder passiert."

Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas. Julie wartete offensichtlich auf eine Erwiderung und R wusste schlichtweg nicht was er sagen sollte. Wollte sie getröstet werden oder doch lieber hören, das es nicht so kommen wird? Oder ganz anders und einfach nur angehört werden? Er konnte sich erinnern, das M einmal sagte "Frauen wollen einfach nur verstanden werden."

Aber manchmal war R sich nicht sicher, in wie weit man M mit den Frauen trauen konnte. Er war zwar nie unbeliebt gewesen, Himmel, sogar als Zombie hatte er Freundinnen gehabt.

Wenn man es hatte, hatte man es anscheinend.

Beide verharrten schweigsam. Irgendwann räusperte R sich dann. "Niemand kann sagen was kommt. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich würde mir nicht auch Gedanken machen, aber ich lasse mich nicht davon einnehmen." Schwach zuckte er mit den Schultern. Julie lachte leise.

"Vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir jetzt im Moment leben."

"Ja, ich denke du hast Recht."

R begriff wie gezeichnet sie war. Sie hatte diese ganze Episode ganz anders wahrgenommen. Er war ein Zombie gewesen, er hatte gefressen, gemordet um zu überleben und war unzufrieden damit gewesen. Sehr sogar. Aber er hatte doch nicht gefühlt. Er konnte diesen Zustand nicht erklären.

Aber sie hatte Freunde und Familie verloren, hatte geweint, oft geweint, geschrien und war oft traurig.

Hatte sich und ihre Freunde verteidigen müssen, war mit Gewehren auf die Sammelexpeditionen gegangen. Deswegen hatte sie so viele Dinge getan, auf die sie nicht stolz war. Aber sie war einfach nur ein Mensch der versucht hatte mit dieser beschissenen Situation klarzukommen.

Sie war nicht perfekt, machte Fehler und traf falsche Entscheidungen. Aber das machte sie so menschlich. Machten sie so perfekt in seinen Augen. Machten sie so perfekt für ihn.

"Jetzt wird alles anders. Die Welt verändert sich. Sie ist mittendrin."  
"Dank uns."

"Ja."

Sie fühlte sich jetzt etwas besser. Das hörte er an ihrer Stimmlage.

Die Bettdecke raschelte leicht als sie ihren Körper hochschob und ihre Lippen liebevoll gegen seinen Mundwinkel drückte.

"Danke."


End file.
